Slow Motion
by Kunaialchemist13
Summary: Uchiha Itachi had been waiting for a chance like this, to obtain what he had been wanting for years. Such an innocent phone call had set Itachi’s mind reeling, and suddenly a plan was set in motion. Warning! rape, cussing, abuse, SasuNaru,ItaNaru
1. The Beggining

Warnings!!: Yaoi, BoyXBoy love, Shounen-ai, Rape, Abuse, Cussing, Angst, marshmellowy SasuNaru!

Yuki: Hey everybody! Yuki here. well, this is the first SasuNaru Fanfic i've actually gone through with, so please enjoy! The first section is pretty pointless except for an introduction, so i apalogize in advance -.

Kana: We're here too!

Kyu: I'm not here consentually...

Kana: Kyu here, doesn't believe in the wonder known as Yaoi! SHUN!!

Kyu: I would strangle you both if i wasn't chained to the chair...

Yuki: ...your not here out of the goodness of your heart to support me!?

Kyu: No...no i'm not...note the chains...

Yuki: I thought they were for dramatic affect...

Kana: She's also here because we threatened to tattoo "Yoai. We rape becuase we care!" on her forehead in the morning!

Yuki: Oh yeah!

Kyu: Just get this nonsense over with!!

Yuki: Ok, Ok! here you go, everyone! Kyu's gonna prabably try to sufficate herself if she's stuck here more than half an hour!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does...lucky bastard...

* * *

Slow Motion

Chapter 1: The Beggining

"Come on Naruto, are you kidding? I told you not to procrastinate so much!"

"Aw, it's not my fault—"

"Yes, it _is_!"

"That's besides the point."

Lunch time was maybe the most favorite time of day (because they could talk as loud as they wanted) for the students of Konoha High. Three students set their lunch treys onto a small table in the middle of the cafeteria; a blonde boy arguing with a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy walking apathetically behind.

"Sakura, you don't understand! I'm just leading a revolution against the education systems absurd school work regulations!"

"By not doing your project until the day before its due and then staying up all night only to fall asleep during homeroom?"

"Sasuke! Help me out here!"

"She's right."

"That's _not_ helping!"

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura; three of the most recognizable students in Konoha High. One known as the loudest, clumsiest, C-average and most friendly, with odd sun-shine blonde hair and sky blue eyes, making him definitely stand out in the crowd (not that he needed any help). One known as the most rich, handsome, mysterious, and popular junior in school (actually, the entire city) , student counsel president, strait A student with perfectly dark black hair and eyes . The other know as the most beautiful girl in school, aggressive with a kick-ass attitude, and fiery pink hair and turquoise eyes to match. (1)

All friends since grade school (which was surprising, since all they did was argue) , known as "The Team Seven Trio". (2)

Sasuke set down his trey on the long lunch table, waiting for the other two to abandon their arguing for a split second to take a seat. Naruto, as usual slide in besides Sasuke while Sakura took a seat across from them. This arrangement was more beneficial for Sasuke, since sitting next to anyone else was annoying. Even Sakura, since she was very physical (which could be the reason why Naruto and her argued so much, they were so alike), though not in the way she was in middle school when she had a die-hard crush for Sasuke. Luckily, during her last year of middle school when Sasuke was already in his first year of high school, she wasn't as distracted by her crush on Sasuke and was able to finally become the girl she was destined to be; a blunt, outgoing tomboy. Now her physical tendencies weren't so much as clinging and toying, but more of absurdly energetic hand gestures, and enthusiastic in-your-face-don't-you-agree-with-me-ness.

For some reason, Sasuke just felt more comfortable with Naruto, even though he did most of the same things as Sakura.

"Friday!" Naruto exclaimed. "We should do something fun this weekend! I finally have some free time. You too, Sasuke?" Naruto turned, smiling sweetly at the raven. Sasuke glanced at him.

"I always have free weekends." Naruto's face flushed while Sakura cackled at his expression.

"What the hell does that mean!? There you go with that damn perfect attitude, teme!"

"I can't help saying what's true."

"That doesn't mean you have to imply things like that!"

"I was merely stating a fact."

"AGAIN WITH THE PERFECT ATTITUDE!"

"There you two are again, bickering like an old married couple." Two brown haired boys, one with his hair in a spiky pony tail and one with red tattoos on his cheek walked up to the lunch table, interrupting the two.

"Ha!" Naruto said, slurping up some of his ramen. "You should talk with the way you and Tamari argue!"

"He's got a point, dude," snickered Kiba.

"Hey, I can't help it the woman's so much like my mother. She'll probably keep nagging me, even next year when she enters collage!"

"_Love_," Sakura sighed, and they all broke out laughing.

"So…where's Lee?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "He has class with you, doesn't he?" Sasuke's mouth twitched, almost in a smirk, and Naruto and grinned.

"What!?" she shouted, noticing the others amusement. Rock Lee had had a crush on Sakura since third grade, and now it was becoming apparent that Sakura might finally be returning the affection. She never said anything about it, but it was painfully obvious. i.e. she would use this really cautious voice when ever she talked about him, which was a lot.

"I think he's practicing for the big game out on the soccer field," Shikamaru said, trying to stifle his own laughter with holding a hand over an agitated looking Kiba's mouth.

"Oh," Naruto said, holding one finger to his chin." I guess that means Gaara and Sai…Neji too, are at the third year council meeting. I was wonder where they were!"

"You baka, you didn't know? You live with Gaara and Sai for God sakes!"

Naruto looked into his ramen bowl, not wanting to meet the others eyes. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances. Sasuke nudged Naruto with his shoulder, and Naruto looked up into his eyes.

"Ya," He said, beginning to smile. "I guess your right."

--

"I don't know. I think that Gaara's pretty upset about it. He's been really gloomy since I moved out. He's had three months to get over it, so things should be getting better. Iruka's got over it, I think."

It was around three o'clock when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked into the parking lot of the high school, making their way through the crowds of people that usually formed after school. Normally, Sakura would stay after school for soccer practice and Naruto and Sasuke walked home together. Sasuke would always offer to drive Naruto home (in one of his limos), But Naruto was so painfully self-less, he wouldn't let Sasuke go out of his way to drive him to his apartment, which was farther than Sasuke's complex.

However, since it was Friday, Sakura and Naruto were going over to Sasuke's, so it would be ridiculous for Naruto to refuse getting a ride when they were going to the same place anyway.

"It must have been hard on all of you. You guys were practically a family." Sakura said, ruffling her hair and setting her bag down on the ground roughly. "It'll take some time to get used to it."

"Ya," Naruto agreed. "But I just wish that he would stop saying such weird things."

"Like what?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"Like…last week, when I went over to Iruka's house for dinner, I was washing the dishes with Sai, and Gaara walked in and just started to stair at me. Then he sighed, and I asked him what was wrong, and he just said 'If you weren't practically my brother, your ass would be mine'!"

"…" Sakura looked like she was going to say something, but seemed like she couldn't say anything. Sasuke's eyebrows were raised higher than they had in years.

"And then Sai was all like 'I get what you mean.' How weird is that? It made no sense."

"…" _That's…that's just really disturbing…_ Sasuke thought.

"So, what movie are we watching anyway?" Naruto asked, completely unaffected by his friend's looks of disbelief. Sakura seemed to snap out of it though, and began to list the movie list for that night.

"Oh, well I rented a couple movies from blockbuster and then barrowed some from Ino, too! I have The Ring, Ghost Train, Moulin Rouge, The Bourne Ultimatum and Scary Movie 3." (3)

"Oh! Scary Movie 3!!" Naruto yelled.

"No," Sasuke said, and Naruto pouted.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because its ridiculous."

"Aw, come on Sasuke. You think every comedy is ridiculous," Right then, a black, shiny limo rolled up to the parking lot and the three teens stepped inside it. The Uchiha family owned half of the business's in Japan, and owned nearly all of Konoha (3). All three of them climbed in.

"That's because they are."

"Actually, I thought that maybe we could watch Moulin Rouge."

"Moulin Rouge? Aw, com on! A musical?"

"I'd rather watch that than your choice, Dobe."

"Sometimes, Teme, I think you go out of your way just to disagree with me," Naruto said in a pouty voice.

"So then it's settled? Yes! Moulin Rouge!"

"I didn't mean I wanted to wa--"

"Too bad!"

--

Two towns over, one the utmost floor of the Uchiha's manor, a single maid knocked on the rice paper sliding door of a certain Uchiha's room.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama has just called to inform you that his two friends will be accompanying him home this evening. He would like to know if you have any objections." The maid bowed her head and waited in silence. She could here the creak of a chair turning around and the 'paa' sound of a book closing.

"I don't have any objections." The maid mumbled a 'yes' before departing downstairs again. Itachi leaned back in his chair, pulling out his cell phone and waiting for silence before he punched in a number. The eldest Uchiha brushed his hair back and smiled one of those Uchiha smiles that can chill you to the bone. It had only been a week since he had gotten back from his six month business trip to England, but he almost couldn't handle the suspense. He had been waiting for a chance like this.

Uchiha Itachi had been waiting for a chance like this, to obtain what he had been wanting for years. Such an innocent phone call had set Itachi's mind reeling, and suddenly a plan was set in motion. A full proof plan constructed in seconds. Everything was perfect.

"Itachi. Long time no see. Why, may I ask are you calling at such a time, hmm?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's sixteenth birthday is next month."

"You always ask questions so directly, hmm. Yes, it is." A cold, deceiving smile.

"Good. I think we'll set this in motion."

"I got you. You have strange logic to think that sixteen is old enough to go through something like that, hmm."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Haha ok, ok. I'll get it done, hmm." Itachi clicked his phone closed. Tonight would be the night.

* * *

Yuki: Do you like it? Review please!

Kana: If you don't, i think her sould will be crushed!

Kyu: I refuse to talk...your voices are nothing more than white noise at the moment...

Yuki: I think Kyu likes it!

--

(1) I based this highschool system off the ones in Japan, where you go through three years of middle school and three of highschool. So, Naruto and Sakura are not freshmen, but actually they're technically sophmores. Sasuke is one grade above them.

(2) i came up with this awsome idea that in elementary school, they were seperated into three person groups and had to come up with a number for their team. Sakura came up with an idea to put all their favorite colors and give them numbers; like one is red, two is orange, three is yellow and so on...so, Sakura's favorite color is pink, which is lighter than red, so she counted that as zero. Naruto, of course picked orange and Sasuke picked blue. zero plus two plus five equals seven! team seven!...ya i know, ridiculous, but i had to come up with something...

(3)Even though this story is based in Japan, i don't know any Japanese movies, so i used American ones...sorry!


	2. A Plan Set In Motion

Yuki: Hello everybody

Yuki: Hello everybody! Well, we're back, and I have a big apology to make! Last chapter, I accidentally uploaded the wrong thing, so I had to re-upload. Sorry! I have attachment disorder. I re-uploaded the same night though, so I don't think that it affected most of the readers…

Kana: She's really spacey when she's on the internet… or anywhere else! She's also really happy she got so many reviews! She sets low expectations for herself…

Kyu: I'm here again?

Yuki: Yep, sorry! You're here to stay!

Kana: Ok, ok, let's keep this short though, after all we got some plans to set in motion!

Yuki: Shh! Stop giving them spoilers!

Kana: Sorry!

Kyu: I guess while I'm here…We do not own Naruto, nor will we ever…personally, I'm glad these two don't cuz lets just say it wouldn't even be able to air on adult swim…

Yuki: You already red the warnings, so lets get started, shall we?

Chapter 2: A Plan Set in Motion

"You know you love him!!" Sakura called out, wet blanket pulled to her face and eyes watery and red. "Don't you dare leave him for that BASTARD!!"

"She only wants to protect him!" Naruto snapped back, tears in his own eyes. This would have been the perfect moment for Sasuke to ridicule Naruto, if his own eyes hadn't been locked onto the screen in complete concentration. "If she dies…"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all huddled in Sasuke's huge living room around his TV, popcorn, soda and candy spread everywhere. Sakura was sitting on the ground leaning against the couch, since she had a bad habit of wanting to crawl up to the TV screen when she was yelling at it. Sasuke and Naruto were on the couch, however. Sasuke had one leg up on the couch, brought to his chest, and one hand behind Naruto. Naruto was half lying on Sasuke, his hands on Sasuke's knee, head on his shoulder. Sakura was so used to these weird positions that she didn't notice them anymore. Sasuke began playing with the hair at the top of Naruto's neck, stroking it with his thumb and forefinger. It was a habit he hadn't bothered breaking.

A vibration startled all of them; Sakura reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, looking over a text. "Aw, crap!! I totally forgot! My mom's outside waiting for me; I have a huge game tomorrow." She picked up her stuff, and ran to the edge of the doorway before waving a fast goodbye.

"I can't believe she can bear not to finish the movie…" Naruto said, sniffling. He moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep inhale of breath, holding it. He hadn't noticed how close they had gotten. They always started out sitting next to each other, and then ended up like this.

_I don't think he even notices…damn it! _

Everyone knows that Uchiha's are extremely stubborn, even with their emotions. Sasuke didn't like or dislike anything half way. He either liked something, or hated it. He didn't over think his decisions or doubt himself. He was always so sure of things, so confident. Most of the time, that is.

Naruto was the only one who made him feel something he couldn't understand. Made him feel so…confused. It was some times extremely frustrating.

Sasuke decided that he didn't mind too much that Naruto was…_snuggling_ up to him. 

_S-snuggling…I can't really call it…that's stupid! He's just emotionally unstable right now…_

--

It was around 10:45 p.m. when the movie came to a close. Naruto now was on the brink of sobbing while Sasuke looked totally engrossed in his own shock. Naruto collapsed on to Sasuke's lap, surprising him.

"I don't think I have the will to eat again…"

"What ever Dobe, it wasn't that sad. I can't believe you were actually crying."

"Yes! It was! And I wasn't crying! I was just…the screen…all the colors hurt my eyes." The vibrations from Naruto's voice ran down Sasuke's legs, making him uncomfortable. He stood up suddenly and Naruto dropped to the floor.

"GAH! What the hell Teme!?" Naruto yelled, grabbing his head and curling up on the floor.

"Dobe, it's late. You should probably get home, unless you wanna crash here?" Naruto paused a little to check the time, but then got up and dusted himself off.

"Nah, I'm good. I wouldn't want to intrude on you…"

_Here we go again…_

"Fine, Dobe. Then I'll call in a ride for you-"

"No, I'll walk." Sasuke rubbed his head. Naruto was just soooooo stubborn about these things.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand. It's almost 11 and your apartment isn't necessarily in the best neighborhood." He didn't want to say anymore. He didn't think Naruto or himself would feel comfortable talking about it.

"Sasuke, that was…that was so long ago. Its fine, I have my cell phone, I'll call someone if I'm in trouble. I'll keep to the main streets. Its Friday night, I doubt that they'll be empty." Sasuke scoffed at him. He turned around and muttered something like 'do what you want…' "Sasuke…come on, I'll be fine. I promise." (1)

--

_Sasuke seemed pretty angry…I get it; it was really hard for him…Agh! Stop that…thinking like that won't help anything. It's all in the past. _

Naruto was walking, cell phone out, scrolling through his texts trying not to worry about the fact he was walking defenseless and alone through the dark streets. He was already in the next town from Sasuke's house, and had been walking for about half an hour.

"It's getting soooo late. Gah! Man, I'm tired. I probably should have taken that ride…" A giant rumble suddenly escaped Naruto's stomach.

_Aaaaa…I could really to for some Ramen! I've only had popcorn and a couple of soda since lunch! I wonder…_

Naruto looked slyly to his left into a dark ally. He knew that going into his usual shortcut was probably safe during the day, but usually people tried to avoid dark alleys in the dead of night.

'_I'll keep to the main streets.'_

Naruto's stomach rumbled again, and he decided to just throw caution to the wind and go through. It would probably cut his usual time in half, and he was sure he would collapse from hunger if he didn't eat soon. What Sasuke didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto placed his cell phone to his ear, to make it seem he was talking to someone incase someone approached him in the ally (2). The ally looked much different than it did in the daylight, but Naruto was pretty sure which way to go. As the street sounds faded behind him, all the light Naruto had was from his cell phone that was pressed to his cheek. He began to think about going back when he heard something bang quietly into a trash can and froze. He turned around and held his cell phone out to shine light over his surroundings.

"H-Hello?" he said shakily.

Silence.

_It's fine, probably some cat…stop scaring yourself Uzumaki… _

Naruto began walking again, whistling the _Come What May_ song to calm himself down. He picked up his speed when he thought he felt someone's presence.

_It's probably no one… _

But Naruto's gut was telling him to run. Another sound, this time a trash can falling over. Naruto whirled around fearfully, but wasn't quick enough. His cell phone light disappeared; it had been knocked out of his hand. Panic overtook him and he opened his mouth to scream- a sharp pain surrounded his stomach and the breath was knocked out of him. He fell to the floor and felt several people approach him.

_C-crap! Not good, not good! _

Naruto pushed himself up off the floor as the strangers closed in around him. His head was in a daze…he was telling himself to run, but his body wouldn't move. His attacker reached out and grabbed his collar, and Naruto's body moved on its own as he jerked away. He was making to run, but a fist collided with his face and the person kicked him down. Naruto fell to the ground again, and he reached his hand to his face. He could taste blood.

_Oh…Fuck…I'm in deep shit…I guess it's better than last- _

Naruto mentally hit himself. He didn't even want to think about that, not now, when something like this was happening. He felt guilty he had even wished Sasuke was here to protect him this time…

"So this is the boy…he'll be mad you split open his lip, hmmm."

"Whatever, lets just get him in the car."

_What the hell? _Naruto thought, snapping his eyes open. He had planned to just take it, instead of trying to run. Experience told him that didn't really work out to well. But this little conversation told him this wasn't your average mugging.

"W-who the hell…are you guys?" He asked, his mouth expectantly swore. His eyes, lacking the light from his cell phone (that laid crushed on the ground) had slowly become somewhat accustomed to the dark. Two red and blonde haired men stood in his line of view. They were wearing suits and ties; this definitely wasn't a normal mugging…unless they were in the mafia, which was highly unlikely.

"You don't need to worry about that now, Naruto." The blonde guy said, smiling. He leaned down and picked Naruto up by the collar, and this time, when Naruto jerked away, he just shook him. "I wouldn't struggle, Naruto, or I'll have to make your eye match your lip, hmm."

"Deidara, it'll be your head if he becomes upset with you." Naruto ground his teeth, and began struggling more and mumbling curses. The blond 'Deidara' chuckled, but seemed unfazed.

"Feisty one, eh? Well, we should get going, hmmm." Naruto was pushed roughly against a wall, and his panic overwhelmed him and he began thrashing around. He felt pressure on a point on his jugular chord, and his body went numb. He slumped into the mans arms as his eyelids drooped, heavier than her could ever had imagined. He struggled to stay conscious, but his vision started to blur and darkness overtook him. The last thing he heard was the screeching of a car accelerating, and a low, amused chuckle.

Yuki: How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too weird! Please review!

Ok, this will become clear later in the story, so don't worry! He still has his virginity though, so it wasn't _that_…I'll give you a hint, though. Only Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi knows what really happened that night.

This is a pretty embarrassing thing to confess, but where I live there are a bunch of scary hobos, so I pretend to talk to someone on my cell phone when I walk home alone.


	3. Lies and a Purpose

Yuki: Ohayo!

Cherries: Alaska!

Hime: Enough with that! You two are ridiculous!

Yuki: Anyway, hello everyone! Cherries and Hime are here with us this time, so please welcome them!

Hime: They should, cuz I'm awesome!

Cherries: Yavul!

Yuki: Ok Nazi Cherries, ok… well, Naruto has just been kidnapped! Oh noez! What will happen to him? Read to find out!

Hime: That was a rhetorical order! Don't do it, run away, run far away!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lies and a Purpose

Naruto felt something was wrong when he woke up that morning. Not at first, but after overcoming the comfort of sleep enough to comprehend basic thoughts. Of course, he was to stubborn to even wake from sleep when he knew it was a weekend, so he remained curled up and closed eyes on the comfy mattress. Naruto was one of the people who have to lie in bed for half an hour to actually wake up. But as his senses slowly arose, he began to realize even more tantalizing things.

The first thing that felt out of place was that the usual sunshine that shimmered through his window didn't shine through his eyelids, like it always did.

Naruto thought he had moved his arms up to his face, but his arms didn't come. His legs didn't pull up to his stomach either.

He was breathing through his nose, when he usually breathed loudly through his mouth. His side was swore, his face stung…

And his mattress had never been comfortable.

He moved his arms; they were bound behind his back. Naruto's eyes shot open. His face was pushed to a wall and his vision was impaired. He noticed at once his feet were tied and a strip of cloth was blocking his mouth. Panic throbbed in his chest.

_Last night…! What the hell happened? W-where am I? _

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to reach back to the night before, but it was like trying to run through water.

_I…I heard a noise and …damn it! I…I was shoved into a car…crap crap crap CRAP!!_

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could escape from the ropes that he realized had already been tied so tight his ankles and wrists were numb, and when he tried to call out, the cloth tightened around him more.

He was tired, swore and disorientated. His fear rose as every second passed.

He realized he could probably roll away to the door, but he didn't have any idea where the door was…or even if there was a door…Naruto's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, but he could still only make out vague shapes.

Naruto was going to try to roll away, regardless of direction, when he heard a sound. The only thing he seemed to hear was those slow, patient footsteps. His mind screamed at him to escape, to run away, to run far away. The footsteps seemed to become louder, and Naruto realized he couldn't get away by the time the footsteps reached him. He shut his eyes as the door creaked open.

_I better play it safe, pretend I'm asleep…maybe he'll go away…_

He tried not to twitch and keep his breathing level as the intruder walked closer to him. His heart was hammering so loud, he was almost sure that it would give him away…

"Naruto…" Naruto's eyes snapped open.

_Sasuke--!?_ Naruto twisted his body around quickly, he knew that voice…

The light from the hallway shone bright behind the man standing in front of him, shading his face, but not enough to conceal his identity. A tall man in a grey and black suit with long, black raven hair tied back into a thin pony tail and a stoic, handsome face with coal black eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

There were many similarities between Sasuke and Itachi. They looked similar, almost identical, they sounded similar, and they both came across as stern, cruel business men. Sasuke and Itachi had an 8 year difference between them, so they didn't interact much, but Sasuke, for lack of a better word, admired him. He never thought that anything his brother did was wrong, he always defended him and praised him; after all, he was the prestigious Uchiha heir, the youngest successor in history and one of the most powerful businessmen in all of Japan.

Naruto had only met with Itachi a few times, since he took long term trips over seas for months or even years on end. Itachi had been in England for 9 months prier and had just arrived back a couple of weeks earlier.

As Naruto stared up, wide eyed, at Sasuke's older brother, he felt an overwhelming feeling of relief flow through him.

_Oh god, someone found me! _

Something inside Naruto told him that his trust was misplaced, but it was little more than a whisper.

"Naruto…" Itachi repeated, a little surprised, reaching out towards Naruto's face. He pulled the gag down to his neck and Naruto let out a gasp.

"I-Itachi-san! T-thank you, thank you!" Naruto whispered, realizing his voice was rather horse. He felt so happy, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Hm?" Itachi said, raising his eyebrows. The something inside Naruto told him that this wasn't a normal reaction to finding an acquaintance tied up and gagged on a bed. Naruto smiled slightly, deciding to caution the voice inside his mind.

"Y-you…you've saved me…I was kidnapped…and…" Naruto's voice faded. Itachi had an amused smile on his face, and all the happiness and relief Naruto had felt dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on…

"Oh, Naruto…Your always so delightfully naïve…"

_W-what? _

Naruto froze as Itachi's hand cupped Naruto's cheek. He ran his fingers down to his chin, making Naruto shiver, and ran his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip…

Naruto pushed away with his legs, slamming into the wall, blue eyes wide.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He gasped out. His breathing quickened as adrenaline pumped through his veins and the feeling of flight became almost overpowering. He still couldn't completely grasp the concept of what was going on. He didn't sound as intimidating as he had planned.

Before Naruto could protest, Itachi had leaned, one knee, onto the bed and gripped Naruto's chin and jerked his head towards his. He studied him while Naruto tried to thrash around. He didn't even faze him.

"They split open your lip…I'll have to deal with that later…" Naruto felt himself shiver, and a week smile attempted to placate the situation.

"Itachi-san…" He said, trying his hardest to try and keep his voice steady. "What are you talking about? Please, get me out of here…"

Itachi just stared, looking amused, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife and Naruto's heart froze in fear. Itachi reached out and ran the blade gently against Naruto's collar bone down to his chest.

"I've waited for this a long time, Naruto." He drew the knife down to Naruto's feet, and cut the rope binding him. Quickly, he turned Naruto around so that he was lying on his stomach and undid the roped binding his wrists. Naruto thrashed around, fear overpowering him. He felt something wet run down his neck and realized, for the first time, his shirt had been pulled down to his elbows. He opened his mouth to scream, knowing for sure he was in deep trouble. A hand clamped down on the back of his neck, and hot breath tickled the wet trail left there.

"No one will come, Naruto. Its just **you**, and **me**."

* * *

Yuki: Oh, god, I was so nervous writing this! Its gonna be my first lemon ever next chapter!

Hime: Since I don't care about this subject what-so-ever, I think I'll just pretend to support you!

Cherries: Well, you have my full, tangible support!

Yuki: Thanks! I think…well, I didn't have any of those (#) things this story, so if you have any questions just ask in your review! Or comments. I heard that's good for constructive criticism…or something…

Hime: You just can't please her…

Cherries: questions! like that word "Placate"…she needed to look that up! It means "to make somebody or some situation less angry, upset, or hostile usually by doing or saying things to please him or her."

Yuki: If you already knew what that word meant, then you get a cookie.

Hime: That doesn't really make sense in the context (reads)

Yuki: You do care!

Cherries: Ya, but you're still gonna bring Kyu and Kana back next chapter, aren't you?

Yuki: sorry…


	4. A Fragile Heart

Yuki: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!

Kana: Come on, Yuki, you can't back out now!

Kyu: What the hell's wrong with her?

Kana: She doesn't want to go through with the lemon scene!

Yuki: (throws keyboard) ITS SO INFURIATING!!

Kyu: Since when do you have morals? Oh, wait…you do…

Kana: It's not that, it's just that she's nervous! (straddles Yuki) She had already written it-two times! - But her computer erased it both times!! She thinks she's cursed now…

Kyu: That's ridiculous… maybe she's just an idiot…

Yuki: (throws Kana off her) Even if I have to do some voodoo ritual, I will prevail!!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fragile Heart

Naruto didn't know if it was because of the crippling fear, or if his mind just decided to detach itself, but Naruto didn't feel like he was all there. It might have been for the better, because as Itachi held his wrists about his head, he began to realize how weak he really was… how, no matter how hard he fought back against Itachi, his grip never wavered, he was never thrown off, never even staled. He noticed how small his wrists were, how they both fit into Itachi's hands, how he couldn't escape. How freakishly strong Itachi was compared to himself…

"Do you know what situation you're in now?" Itachi's voice hissed from above him. His hand slipped down the blonde's stomach, making Naruto shudder.

"Stop! Bastard!" Naruto yelled, though he realized that his voice wavered and was weak. His legs shook in an effort kick Itachi off himself. Itachi was right; this situation was becoming extremely clear to him now.

But he couldn't fight back.

Itachi's tongue trailed around Naruto's nipple, enjoying the strangled moans the blonde was making. He continued to bit and suck until he felt Naruto was aroused enough to move on.

Itachi's hand now reached the elastic of Naruto's pants, then hooking his thumb underneath it and pulling them down to his knees, Naruto arched his back as he thrashed around. Itachi stared at Naruto's naked body for what seemed like forever. Naruto didn't notice, though. His eyes were closed in the intensity of trying to pry Itachi's hand off his naked body. Naruto's confidence and defiance was wavering; he couldn't feel any hope when he could feel Itachi's eyes burrowed into him. The Uchiha's hand moved down in-between Naruto's thighs and began to stroke his groin.

Suddenly, Itachi's hand left his lower stomach and forced Naruto's jaw open. Naruto opened his eyes and directed his defense against whatever Itachi was doing with his mouth. Itachi's finger forced itself to the bottom of Naruto's tongue, and Naruto realized that Itachi's finger was pushing some sort of pill down his throat. He shook his head, forcing Itachi's hand to slip and Naruto took that chance to bit down. Itachi made a surprised sound and pulled back his hand, though the pill remained. Naruto was going to spit it out when Itachi's hand attacked his mouth again. He forced Naruto's jaw closed and his other hand left Naruto's wrists to plug the blonde's nose. Naruto panicked as he recognized he didn't have the ability to breath. He struggled more, but not only was he begging to feel light headed, but his strength was dispensing as well. He clawed at Itachi's hands, but nothing seemed to work.

_I have to swallow it…I'll black out if I don't._

Naruto swallowed, and Itachi let go. Naruto gasped and began to pant, trying to earn back all the oxygen he had lost. Itachi flipped the blonde over onto his stomach, yanking Naruto's right arm roughly behind his back. Naruto, still coughing after swallowing the pill, tried to reach his left hand behind him to tug Itachi's hand off his own, but it couldn't reach. Itachi gripped Naruto's wrist harder and Naruto cried out in pain. He began to struggle more.

"Come now, Naruto. It won't take much longer for the pill to take effect. Be patient. After all, I made it especially for you." Itachi kept a tight grip on Naruto's injured wrist as he discarded the rest of Naruto's pants.

Naruto's heart beat was pounding in his ears. He could feel the cold air tickle his body, and the tears burning behind his eyes started spilling out onto the pillow his face was buried into. He couldn't fight Itachi off, and he couldn't escape form this on his own.

"P-please! P-please don't d-do this!" He said between hiccups. "W-why? Why are you--?"

"I heard you were a virgin, so I'll be gentle." Itachi cut in apathetically. "If you don't want it to hurt, don't struggle." Naruto gasped out as Itachi trailed on finger along Naruto's spine. Naruto realized it wasn't normal for the feeling to be this intense. He felt like he was heating up very quickly.

"Ah, I see the pill is taking affect." Itachi said. "As you can tell, I've made a few changes to the original. It only exemplifies _certain_ aspects of the experience."

Naruto froze and fear burst in his chest. Itachi's middle finger had found its way to his hole. He slipped one digit in, and Naruto sobbed out. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it was a sort of intense discomfort and misplacement that bordered on agonizing. His fingers and toes gripped the sheets beneath him. Itachi chuckled and slipped the second digit in and Naruto's discomfort intensified. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream when Itachi thrust his ring finger in ruthlessly. Itachi started moving them around inside him. He cried out in gasps and hiccups and sobs.

"S-stop! I-it hurts!! Agh…!" Naruto didn't care about seeming tough anymore; he just wanted out.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Itachi pried, pushing his fingers in deeper.

"No! Aa…I-I don't want…" Itachi turned Naruto onto his side, maneuvering the blonde's wrists above his head once again.

"How can you say you don't want it, Naruto, when you're getting so hard from me touching you like this?"

_That's because you…you… _

"You're so tight. I can hardly stand waiting."

Itachi turned Naruto onto his back and dropped his hands and grabbed his thighs. Itachi grinned at the fearful look in Naruto's wet blue eyes. Itachi unzipped himself and positioned Naruto's legs around his waist. Naruto was screaming for him to stop now, the extra dose of adrenaline he received allowing him to thrash around. His strength drained suddenly when he felt a pulsing heat at his entrance.

"P-please stop…_please_…" He cried weakly, one last plea for mercy. Itachi didn't grant him that…

A murderous scream cracked from Naruto's lungs, seeming to split the sky itself in half. He was sure he screamed louder than he had in his entire life. He felt like he had just split in half, like white hot knives had exploded inside him. Itachi seemed to find pleasure in this, and he gripped Naruto's thighs again and thrust in.

Everything happened in slow motion. Cliché, yeah, but it didn't keep it from happening that way. It was as if he saw and felt everything happening in agonizingly close detail.

Naruto screamed until his voice became hoarse, and he could feel blood in his throat. He thought he was going to die. He didn't think he could ever live after this. Then, a warmth shot into him, and Itachi stopped his thrusting. Naruto's heart beat was pounding inside his ears. Empty tears flowed down his face as Itachi pulled out.

Naruto found the strength to curl up into the fetal position, hugging his body. He was covered in already forming bruises, blood and cum lacing his thighs.

Itachi leaned over him and brushed the sweat-soaked bangs out of his face.

Naruto wondered if Itachi would kill him. Isn't that what usually happened after people got…raped? Yeah…he guessed that that was what happened to him…It wasn't as easy to understand as it was to say. But it didn't really matter…the police would probably find his body in a dumpster sometime next month…

Itachi began to stroke Naruto's head almost lovingly. "You did good for your first time, Naruto." He whispered, and Naruto suddenly felt like his eye lids were much too heavy to keep open much longer. He felt himself drift from consciousness. "I'd like to spend some more time with you, but it's almost dawn." He leaned down and pecked Naruto on the forehead.

"Good night, Naruto-chan…" Then, for the second time that night, Naruto receded from consciousness, with no idea what would happen when he woke up…

* * *

Yuki: Well, I guess thats it…

Kana: That wasn't so bad now, was it?

Kyu: Ah…well, at least its over. I actually feel sorry for Naruto, despite my complete lack of caring.

Kana: It's a subtle kindness.

Yuki: Also, I'd like to apologize for making the last chapter so short! I didn't even realize it…anyway, please review!


	5. The Morning After

Yuki: Hey everybody!

Kana: Us again!

Kyu: (holds up sign) -I'm on a vocal strike-

Yuki: Yeah, she is… the ropes tying her to her chair are chaffing, so she's refusing to talk until we release her.

Kyu: -Damn Strait!-

Yuki: Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! There really appreciated! And I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late upload!! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!! I've been having to sneak onto the family computer, and none of my files are on there!

Kana: So now were going to eat our body weight in pillow mints and marshmallows until we lapse into a sugar coma!

Kyu: -Please enjoy…-

* * *

Slow Motion Chapter 5: The Morning After

"Damn it, Naruto! Pick up your damn phone!" It was eleven in the morning, and Sasuke was sitting in his room, cell phone firmly pressed to his ear. Once again, he heard Naruto's voice mail message. Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to know he usually slept till two when he had the chance, but when his cell phone rang, he always picked up the phone by the second or third ring, at least when Sasuke called. But now, about thirty something calls later, no answer.

"Fuck!" Sasuke slammed his cell phone on the desk, nearly shattering the front screen. Sasuke wanted to call Naruto to make sure he got home alright…and now he was beginning to think there was a _very _high chance that he didn't. "Shit!"

_I shouldn't have let him walk home!! Damn it, what the hells wrong with me… _

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning, Sasuke?" Sasuke spun around in his chair. Itachi was leaning in his doorway.

"Naruto won't pick up his cell," Sasuke said, rubbing his head, a little embarrassed that his brother caught him showing such emotion, when he knew that his brother looked down on things like that.

Itachi just turned away, and told Sasuke he was over-reacting.

--

Naruto stared blankly up at his speckled ceiling. When he first awoke, he didn't have the ability to think. He was almost in a trance. He had been awake for only a few minutes, but it was enough for all his memories of the night before to come back to him in full detail. They didn't come back all at once, but in short, agonizing flashes. Each time he was hit by a flashback, he wanted to tear himself away, but it was something that he couldn't help. It was something like a horrible car accident; you wanted to look away, but you couldn't. Naruto felt a sort of numbness in his mind. He had thought he was going to die, he had _wanted_ to die. He didn't think he could do anything _but_ die. But he was alive, staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what he would do. He picked himself up off his bed and staggered over to the mirror on the back of his bathroom door.

Naruto was dressed in his school clothes, slashed, dirty, and bloody, the same ones that had been ripped off the night before. He could see a golf ball sized bruise below his right eye, his mouth had bruises on the sides, his lip was split open, there were several cuts above his left eyebrow and his eyes were puffy and red. His neck and wrists had visible bruises that Naruto feared could be interpreted into the shape of handprints. Since the buttons on his shirt had popped off, he could see scratches and bruises covering his chest. He didn't want to look, but just like before, he had to. He stumbled and had to hold onto the side of the door to keep standing. He was sore everywhere. Every time he moved his body screamed in rejection. He somehow shed his clothes and started the shower. He threw his clothes in the trash basket and stepped into the shower. He knew that when he washed all of the blood and dirt and cum away, he washed all the evidence of the rape, too. But he didn't care right now. (1)

Cold water hit his body, and Naruto stood, head looking blankly to the floor. The stickiness in-between his legs slowly washed away, the water stung at his wounds, his mind began to wander.

He could feel Itachi pound into him, ripping his entrance, stealing his virginity without any regret. He could feel the pressure felt on his wrists, the sickly wet tongue tracing every inch of his body…it was too much. Rape happened to 10 year-old schoolgirls walking in dark allies alone at night, or drunken teen girls at frat parties. Something like this happening to him hadn't even registered itself in Naruto's mind. . Even the Sex itself. Things like that were to be done between two people who love each other, it was to be pleasurable for both of them, and it was supposed to be something great and romantic. Of course there was some pleasure, but even that remote sense of it was painful. Naruto collapsed in tears. He suddenly collapsed the sounds of his sobbing echoing throughout the shower. He moved into the corner of the shower and huddled up into a ball, burring his head into his arms.

_This is my fault! I'm so pathetic, I'm so weak…I deserve this; this is what I get for being so…so…_

Naruto dug his nails deep into his arms, breaking the skin. He felt demeaned, humiliated, he hated himself. He somehow felt he deserved this, even though he couldn't figure out exactly why. Then, he felt his apartment shake as he heard the door slam open.

Naruto jumped up as quickly as possible, then doubled over in pain and fell to the shower floor. He scrambled out on his knees, panicking. He was so terrified he couldn't think. He grabbed a towel hanging on the sink, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He ran to the door and threw his back against it, blocking it from opening.

"Naruto?" It was Itachi. Naruto covered his mouth, holding in a gasp. He couldn't escape. Itachi would find him, he would hurt him again. Maybe he had come to kill him.

"Naruto!? Where the hell are you, Dobe?" (2)

_Dobe? That's what…Sasuke…_

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto jumped up from the ground and his hand shot to the door handle.

"Naruto? Where are you? Are you OK!?"

Naruto's hand began to twist the knob when he froze. Sasuke could help him. Sasuke would comfort him. Sasuke would listen to him.

Or would he?

Itachi was the one who had hurt him. Itachi was also the only family Sasuke had. Sasuke admired Itachi more than anyone, and as much as Naruto hated to say it, he would never believe Naruto over Itachi.

Was Naruto even worth comforting? He was disgusting. He was weak beyond compare. He wasn't worth Sasuke's compassion, if he even had any to offer.

_I can't tell anyone. I won't tell anyone. It's better if no one knows. _

"Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled impatiently. Naruto could tell he was on the other side of the bathroom door.

"W-wait a minute, Sasuke. I'm just getting dressed." Naruto got to his knees and walked over to a cabinet next to his sink. He reached in and brought out a black shirt and pants, and slipped them on. He opened up his mirror and grabbed a first aid kit, quickly padding the cuts and bruises that the clothes let visible on his body. Sasuke began to grumble on the other side of the door and Naruto felt he had to come out before Sasuke burst in. He didn't know how he would explain the wounds to Sasuke, but he would have to find an excuse soon. Naruto opened the door.

--

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment. Itachi had told him he was over-reacting, and Sasuke knew that there was a good probability that Naruto's phone was dead, or even lost, or maybe he was just deep asleep. But Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the situation. He couldn't stand the suspense, so he ordered his driver to drive him hear. He found Naruto's apartment room and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes, but no one answered. He reached for the door knob, and found that it was surprisingly un-locked.

He made his way into the messy one-room apartment, and instantly saw that Naruto wasn't in his bed. The sheets were askew, though, and, as Sasuke saw as he approached, blood was speckling the sheets.

Sasuke became frantic.

"Naruto? Where the hell are you Dobe!?"

"S-Sasuke!?" Sasuke ran quickly in the direction he heard Naruto call from, realizing immediately he was in the bathroom. He hadn't even noticed the shower was running. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto told him rather calmly that he was just getting dressed, since he had thought he heard such fear in the voice. He wanted to see Naruto. He wanted to know. He wanted to know that he was OK.

Sasuke heard the handle to the bathroom door twist and the door slowly open.

_If Naruto's hurt, I'll never forgive myself…_

--

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's gaze just seconds after meeting it. He could tell at once that Sasuke was pissed. But, having known the Uchiha for more than half his life, Naruto could tell it wasn't the kind of anger that was meant to be asserted at someone else, but the kind of anger that was actually directed at oneself. Naruto felt unbelievably guilty.

Sasuke reached forward, pushing Naruto's bangs out of his face. Naruto shuddered. He realized he must have looked the same (or worse) than he felt.

Sasuke appeared to take some calming breaths, and ground his teeth. Even though Naruto knew better, it still seemed as if Sasuke was angry at _him_.

"Why…are you hurt?" Sasuke looked as though he was trying to restrain himself from yelling.

Naruto gulped, and desperately regretted opening the door without coming up with a liable story. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I fell down." Naruto hardly had a chance to finish before Sasuke pounded his fist hard onto the bathroom door next to them.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!!"

Naruto jumped and backed into the wall. He saw his own fearful expression reflecting back to him in Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke seemed to see it too. He looked away from Naruto and put his hand on his forehead.

"Naruto…don't you dare tell me that…don't lie to me…" Naruto had to think fast. What could he say? What could be a good excuse? Sasuke reached up and slowly pealed off the padding over Naruto's bruised cheek. They both winced. Suddenly, Naruto was taken into Sasuke's arms, his face buried into the ravens shoulder.

"Shit, Naruto. What happened to you?" Naruto realized that tears were flowing down his cheeks. It seemed to be a reoccurring event.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, even though it felt weird. Or, _should_ have felt weird…the only _weird _part was that it _didn't_ feel weird…it felt…comfortable…

Naruto knew, subconsciously, he needed comfort. But he couldn't tell the truth. Not to anyone. Not Sasuke. Definitely not Sasuke.

And then he knew what he had to do, no matter how cruel and selfish it would be.

"I-I…I was…"

* * *

Yuki: I'm sorry? Is that a cliff hanger? I told you I was a horrible person!!

Kana: You're so mean to Naruto-kun! Making him feel that way!

Kyu: -She really is a horrible person. Who would have gessed?-

Yuki: AT LEAST I CAN SPELL!!...decently enough!...

Kana: Oh, but you can't spell! If you didn't have Microsoft Word to help (and Spell-check) then I don't know what you would do!

Yuki: That's besides the point!! Anyway, next chapter, Kazuki-kun and Osaka-chan are taking Kana and Kyu-chan's place! I'll try to upload soon, if I don't get eaten by the evil mongoose-octopus inbred that Kyu's been designing for my imminent peril!

* * *

(1)I might be totally over-playing this, but to me, if something like this happened to you, then I think you have the right to over-react! Again, I apologize to Naruto-chan, and if he wishes so, he can borrow Kyu's mongoose-octopus inbred and re-enact _The Most Dangerous Game_ with me.

(2) I know that that whole "Dobe" and "Teme" thing is really common, and a little overplayed to some (not me!), but I like to think of it as pet names they use for each other. Its adorable!


	6. A Sleepless Night

Enter Commentary Here

Yuki: …

Kana: Yes…you should be too ashamed to talk…

Kyu: For once, I agree with you Kana. Even though I don't know why…

Kana: _you_ be quite!! And _you_!! _EXPLAIN_!!

Yuki: …err…

Kana: _EXPLAIN MORE_!!

Kyu: Actually, I'm not even sure what's going on… but please! Please, continue! You're amusing when you loose your temper!

Kana: _Yuki_ didn't upload this story for months…_MONTHS_!! And even though Osaka and Kazuki were supposed to be here, she waited _so damn long_ that they most likely _shriveled up and DIED_!!

Yuki: …I…forgot my excuse… DON'T HURT ME!!

Kana: Just don't _fck up again_ or I _swear_…

Yuki: Y-yes m-ma'am!

* * *

Slow Motion Chapter 6:

"…Attacked?" Sasuke muttered eyes wide. "What…what do you…how?"

Naruto's stomach suddenly churned. He needed to confess everything to him; he _wanted_ to! …but, he couldn't…

"Walking home last night…I…these guys snuck up on me in an ally."

…_No, this is better…its better if he doesn't know, no matter how selfish I'm being…_

"Some police came, a-and chased them off, though…they drove me home." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt. It caused him almost physical pain at the realization that he could lie so easily to the Uchiha. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever _wanted_ to lie to him.

But Naruto had to lie, to make this all go away. No matter how much pain it caused them both.

He couldn't take Itachi, Sasuke's only family, away from him, and if that did happen, Sasuke would be taken away from him in return. Naruto didn't want to look up from the comfortable embrace, but he pulled himself away.

"Sorry," He said whipping his eyes. "I guess I'm just a cry-baby. No big deal." Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto got the feeling he was going to chastise him, but the Raven only sighed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"No duh, Dobe, I already knew _that_." Naruto frowned, faking hurt, and Sasuke felt his shoulders relax.

However, he narrowed his eyes and spoke very sternly. "I won't ever let you do something like this again." Naruto flinched at the dangerous sound in Sasuke's voice. "From now on, you're going to except all of my rides, no matter if it's to the super market, or to Osaka." Naruto stared long into Sasuke's eyes and he realized the seriousness that was held within them.

"Ok," He muttered, a little embarrassed.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up and side to side, and Naruto realized that he was examining his wounds. Naruto tried to nonchalantly yank his head away, suddenly becoming nervous at Sasuke's studying him.

"Damn..." the Raven muttered, looking slightly annoyed. "Why the hell didn't you go to the Hospital?"

"I…I don't have the money…" Sasuke sighed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He muttered something that sounded like "there's something called a free clinic". Naruto sprang from the bed automatically, remembering the bloodied uniform that lay in the waste basket, maybe blood smeared on the tiles in the shower. But before Naruto had even made it to the bathroom door, Sasuke had turned around and walked out, First Aid box in hand.

"Sit down," he said, motioning towards the bed again. Naruto, relieved, sat back down on the bed. Sasuke grabbed patches and bandages from the box and covered his eyebrow, check, and lip wound.

"I'm sure they beat you up pretty bad, so you must have some wounds elsewhere." Sasuke reached towards Naruto's shirt, but the blonde suddenly smacked his hand away.

"I…its fine, I…" Naruto remembered all the things Itachi had done to his body, and he was sure that Sasuke would notice the scratches and hickeys, along with the handprints around his wrists. "I'll do it myself." Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto grabbed a roll of bandage and walked briskly into the bathroom.

Naruto met his reflection, but regretted it when he did. Naruto wasn't in shock as he was that morning, so now he could see every detail of the wounds, even though they were covered. He slowly removed his shirt, and cringed as the discolored bruises and cuts. He quickly rapped the entire roll around his torso. He was afraid to walk out of the bathroom, he was sure Sasuke could see right through him. He heard a knocking on the door.

"Listen…if you want to stay at my place, I'm sure Itachi would-" Naruto felt suddenly nauseous, and Naruto slammed his hand against the wall to keep from falling.

"Naruto? Are you Ok?" Naruto swallowed nervously, face slowly draining of color.

"Yeah," He chocked out. "Um…I was actually thinking of staying at Iruka's. I was gonna…visit this weekend anyway." Sasuke seemed to stall outside, but eventually sighed and agreed.

"If that's what you want."

--

Sasuke had known Naruto since they were kids, so he knew everything about Naruto's "family". Naruto's mom and dad died when he was about three in a building fire, and Naruto had lived in Foster care till he was about 7, when Iruka took him in, and then a year later decided to adopt him. When Naruto was about 11, Iruka took in and adopted another kid, Gaara. Then, when Naruto was 13, Iruka adopted Sai. They were a strange, but perfect family.

Naruto, Sai, and Gaara all had the same social worker, who was also coincidentally the school nurse and principal; Tsunade-sensei. Now Sasuke didn't know the full story, but Iruka somehow wasn't making enough money to care for all three of them, according to the Adoption Agency. Iruka took on more jobs, and Naruto, Sai and Gaara also got jobs, but the Adoption Agency wasn't pleased.

"_They decided that, since I've been with Iruka the longest, that I couldn't live with Iruka anymore. Since I was adopted, I'm not enrolled in foster care anymore, so I guess I'm homeless! The agency doesn't care about little holes like that, though, there headed towards bankruptcy, so they want to get as much money as they can. Or, that's what Gaara was saying. It's too much money checking up on cases like ours, or something like that. But seriously don't worry about me, guys! I already got a hook up with an apartment downtown!" _

So when Naruto and Sasuke walked into Iruka's house, they assumed the worse when Tsunade was sitting at the table with a grim look on her face.

"Holy Shit! What happened to you, brat?" Tsunade asked, abandoning her worried look for one of shock. Three people appeared out of the kitchen a few moments later.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, running to Naruto and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hey, bro," Gaara and Sai said in unison. The two were leaning again the door frame, arms crossed.

"Naruto, what happened? How did you…?" Iruka left his sentence unfinished as he looked up and down his son's body.

"Ow, Iruka, that hurts."

Iruka didn't seem to hear him, and if anything he gripped tighter.

"Iruka, really! I'm fine. No, really, I am, I am!"

"Iruka, you're going to suffocate the poor boy," Sai said dauntingly. Iruka slowly pulled away, but continued his questioning.

"I…"Naruto swallowed, but continued never-the-less. "I got banged up by some thugs, that's all! Really no big deal. Sasuke was the one who didn't want me home alone tonight." Iruka looked to Sasuke, who was standing right next to the blonde, looking as though he had just noticed him.

"Well," The raven said," We were thinking he could just stay a night, just in case. I know its breaking the rules, but-"

"Of course," Iruka replied, a slightly wary look on his face. Sai sighed in the distance.

"What great timing," Gaara mumbled. Naruto looked at him questioningly. "Guess why busty showed up." He continued, motioning his head to Tsunade.

"Hey, don't treat me like a bother, kid. You know damn well I don't like doing this anymore than you."

"What going on?" Naruto asked, becoming wary himself.

"It seems," Tsunade said grimly, "That the agency found out about Iruka wiring money into your account-"

"Iruka WHAT?"

"Surprise!" Sai said sarcastically.

"How could you do that? You knew they would have found out sooner or later! How could you take that much of a risk-?"

"Naruto, you could hardly afford that apartment. What was I supposed to do? You're already working 2 jobs."

"This whole situation is stupid, so stop your arguing," Tsunade interjected. "I'm chief of medicine at the hospital, but I can't even use my influence to... Anyway, the agency stopped your account, so you can't get any money out of the bank until further notice. Not only that, but there sending agents to come check up on this house every day to make sure your not moving back in. They _apparently_ have enough money to do _that_." Tsunade picked up her glass of sake and chugged it.

"Psh," Naruto said, running his hand through his hair. This day was just getting better and better. "Well, that's no surprise; those assholes are always on the look out."

"Don't worry, Naruto, were going to sort all this out," Iruka mumbled. "Do you two want some tea?" Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads.

"Regardless of what they say, I won't let you stay at home like that." Iruka looked towards Tsunade.

"It should be alright as long as his stuff isn't here. Just make sure he leaves before noon, just to be safe."

--

"So, Iruka ended up inviting you to sleep over too, did he?" Gaara said, lying back on his bed reading a magazine of some sort. Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room carrying treys of ramen that Iruka had made for dinner, one for each of the 4 teens in the room.

"Tsunade said that if the agency came it would be easier to convince them that Naruto was just visiting if I was here."

"That makes sense."

The room they were in was small, since Iruka had never been wealthy having to raise three boys on his own. Naruto, Gaara, and Sai having gone to a private school could only afford to have part-time jobs, which didn't bring much money in anyway. There house only had three rooms; Iruka's room, the kitchen/ living room and the room which the three teens used to sleep in. There were two bunk beds on each side of the room and not much in-between, but at least no one had to sleep on the floor. It was late into the night, around ten when they finished there dinner in minimal conversation and decided to go to sleep.

Sai slept on the top bunk with Gaara on the bottom and Sasuke on the other top bunk with Naruto on the bottom. Naruto couldn't say what they talked about, or how they even got into there sleeping arrangements. He didn't even remember finishing his ramen. He was in some sort of daze, something like the feeling of pulling an all-nighter and having to take a test first thing in the morning at school the next day. He felt completely exhausted.

But when he lay down to go to sleep, he had never felt more awake. When he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop the images on the inside of his eyelids; Itachi, his face as he slammed into Naruto. The time since then had moved so fast…or so slow, Naruto couldn't tell. He could feel himself break out in a sweat; he was in a conscious dream that he couldn't pull himself out of. What was going on? He felt sick to his stomach, his hands gripped the sheets, and it took all his effort not to scream in fury, fear, or what ever emotion was bubbling up inside him.

There were no voices to distract Naruto now, no conversation, no presence. The sound of his companions rising and falling breaths was far from enough to keep him from the horrible memory of the night before.

He hadn't scrubbed hard enough; he could feel Itachi's hands scrapping against his torso. He could smell the cigarette on his breath, the same breath that now lingered on Naruto's lips, on his body.

Then, every detail, every moment of there union had replayed in his head, slow, fast, every thing. The pain…the pleasure…the warmth…the cold…the fear…_the fear_…

Naruto's eyes shot open. Why had he closed them? His hand was clasped on his mouth. Had he screamed? He looked around; no one was awake as far as he could tell.

But Gaara's breathing wasn't even. He stared at him quietly. Gaara's body was stiff, though he looked like he was trying to pretend to be asleep. Perhaps Naruto had made a sound, not loud enough to wake everyone else, but enough to alert Gaara, who had always refrained from sleeping much. Gaara had noticed something was wrong.

But, staring at Gaara, Naruto remembered the pills Gaara sometimes took to help him sleep. Getting up silently, Naruto walked the short distance to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. Thankfully, Gaara hadn't gotten up to follow him. Finding the bottle he was looking for, Naruto opened it and filled a glass of water. It was to dark to read, do Naruto, not wanting to risk turning on the light, swallowed 3 like Gaara usually did.

Wandering back to the bed, Naruto didn't have to wait long before he blacked out, for lack of a better word, into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Yuki: There! are you happy now! i finished it! its 3 in the freaking morning!!

Kana: NO! i'm not happy...that isn't much to go on, considering we've waited so long...

Kyu: Geez, its 3 already?? We've started school again Yuki! Don't keep us up so late for your stupid obsession!!

Yuki: But...i was getting death threats...

Kana: See, and _now_ i won't have to stab a rusty butter knife through your jugular cord! aren't you happy?

Kyu: I'm sure she's _estatic_!

Yuki: ...um...Anyway...I promise i'll upload the new chapter much earlier then i did this one!

Kana: I'll make sure of that...

Yuki: I'm sure you will...Next chapter we'll get to hear Naruto and Sasuke's deep dark secret!

Kyu: Wait a minute...when did i start talking again?? Yuki? Kana? GUYS!? WHERE'D MY SIGNS GO??

END!


	7. The Truth Behind Truths

Yuki: See! I said I would upload sooner!

Kana: I'm very proud of you Yuki!

Kyu: And I, on the other hand, am back to not caring.

Yuki: You should be grateful too Kyu! I wrote this instead of memorizing the periodic table of elements for my chemistry quiz! _Surprisingly_ I failed…

Kyu: That's responsible…

Kana: Very…

Yuki: What great friends…--'

Chapter 7: Confessions

Hardly anyone noticed that Naruto arrived to school that day with his chin tucked into his chest, his feet in a shuffle, and his mouth in a grim line. Perhaps they didn't notice, perhaps they never really needed to notice. Usually you didn't have to look around to know that Naruto was in a room. He was loud, obnoxious even, and could literally light up a room. Kakashi knew this; Naruto had been his student for the last 4 years. Being an English teacher, Kakashi had been very atatched to his students, so he decided to work in the grades that they rised every year. Or, thats what people thought anyway. But, as he took roll in his third period class, after first noticing the absence of the youngest Uchiha, noticed the weak "here" from a recognizable voice, instead of the usual "PRESENT!" that usually sounded from the back corner of the room.

Naruto's head was lying tiredly on his desk, hugging his backpack on his lap, hiding himself, Sasuke's usual seat besides him, empty. He looked over to Sakura, sitting on the opposite side of the room. Instead of chatting with her friends as usual, she was glancing back nervously towards the blonde. She obviously didn't know what was bothering the boy.

But Kakashi thought he did.

--

"Naruto, can you do me a favor?" It was the end of class, and Naruto had sat through the class miserably silent, almost drifting off to sleep more than once. Naruto was sluggishly making his way towards the door behind the other students, waving Sakura ahead of him. He turned away from the door and walked to his sensei's desk.

"What's up, Sensei?" A usual response, but lacking enthusiasm, lacking a smile and a laugh.

"Since Sasuke wasn't here today, I'd like you to take his homework over to him today." Kakashi studied the blondes face carefully, waiting for his question to register.

"I'm sorry sensei. I…I have something important to do after school today…"

That was all it took for Kakashi to confirm his suspicions…

Naruto turned to walk out, but Kakashi stopped him again. "Naruto, if you really aren't feeling well, then don't resist asking for a nurse's pass."

"No, I'm really OK. Just…a cold."

Kakashi watched the blonde slump off, and sighed. Kakashi was on of the only people who knew Itachi's true nature; one only perhaps, besides Itachi's like minded "friends" and, of course, Naruto and those like him. No, his own brother didn't even know his true self. But now the young blonde knew it; now he knew the truth behind truths.

But even though overwhelming sympathy and sadness was felt for the boy, Kakashi also felt some pride. Naruto was one of his closest students, and Kakashi knew him very well. He wasn't as traumatized by this as he would have thought someone would be. He was tired, that was for sure, but he wasn't anti-social or skitish. Just...tired. That was all he could see. Not just physically tired, he would guess, but emotionally, too. Naruto was strong. This hadn't destroyed him.

But Kakashi feared, just as he was born into servitude to the Uchiha family, Naruto would be a helpless slave to the eldest Uchiha.

--

"Yo, Sasuke, you here?"

"What do you want Kakashi?"

Sasuke always liked to retreat to his study when he needed to think about things. It was no mystery to Kakashi what the raven was thinking about; But did he know the truth?

"Well, since you decided to skip out on school today, I thought I'd bring you your homework."

"How kind of you," He said grumpily.

"…I asked Naruto to bring it over to you, but he seemed pre-occupied." Sasuke sent a dangerous glare towards the man. "He was pretty banged up, too." The Raven sighed, frustrated.

"I know what your doing Kakashi and I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh do you?" he asked teasingly. But Sasuke knew that Kakashi was serious. "You forget that I have other sources of gossip besides you. Now, now, if you keep making faces like that, they'll stick!"

"Well, smart-ass, if you know so much why are you here annoying me?" The Raven snapped.

"Sai already told me. But you know, its not inexcusable for that to be hard on you. For both of you…"

It was actually a rather good excuse. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto could come up with it by himself.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Sasuke said stiffly.

"You didn't really believe that when Itachi promised he'd tell nobody, that didn't mean me?" If Kakashi hadn't known that Sasuke was a living, breathing person, he would have mistaken the Raven for a statue. Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry. That was crude." Sasuke turned slightly; eyes meeting the older man looking for…pity? Disgust?

"Go to hell," He said, turning all the way around and returning back to his paperwork.

"It's not like he told me everything. Just the basics that I had to include in the paperwork."

"So you want me to fill in the blanks, do you? Fat chance. I should have known, you being his 'precious assistant'. How about you mind your own business for once, Kakashi? And fuck off." Sasuke glared dangerously in to the older mans grey eyes. But Kakashi had known Sasuke since he was a toddler, and he could see the sweat, the clenched fist, the defensive tone.

"Do you think I don't know anything that you wouldn't want me to know," Kakashi asked gently.

"Shut up, Kakashi…"Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"No one had to spell it out for me. I had to get rid of the coroners report, keep it off the news, the victim's families-"

"DAMIT KAKASHI! Why don't you just stab a fucking knife in me!?" Sasuke screamed, spinning around angrily till he was face to face with Kakashi. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours, but Sasuke was the one who turned angrily away and slammed his fist onto a book shelf; several books fell onto the floor.

A long, long silence wavered in the room.

"You don't understand…" Sasuke finally whispered. Few things shook the Uchiha, but at the moment his eyes were glassy, his voice shook slightly. "I didn't think about their…_families_…their lives…I didn't think about anything…all I thought about was…" Sasuke couldn't finish. He turned slowly to Kakashi with somewhat pleading eyes that screamed _'please understand'_.

"What would you do, Kakashi? If your friend had a gun to his head?" Kakashi didn't speak. His silence was enough.

"It was close to ten, I knew I shouldn't have let him go but he thought he had left his cell phone in the other store. I told him to go…then I found his cell phone sitting on top of a shelf in the store we were already in so I went out to tell him how much of a dumbass he was…I heard a gun shot, that's how I found him. They missed, and shot him in the shoulder I guess…Dobe opened his big mouth to some gangsters and got himself shot…He told me later that they were harassing some girl and he called them out."

"…Then?" Kakashi prodded. Sasuke didn't think he could speak anymore, but his voice had been steady so far; Uchiha's had astounding self-control.

"There was a gun lying behind one of the guys, and…instinct took over. They had the barrel pushed up against Naruto's head. What was I supposed to do!?

I thought that he would hate me, you know? That was what scared me the most…not that I could go to jail for life, but that he would hate me. Fear me…I couldn't live with that. I had killed 4 people in front of him; I didn't believe he could ever look me in the face again…look a _murderer_ in the face…"

Several minutes of unadulterated silence passed by. Sasuke didn't move from his position against the book shelf, Kakashi didn't move from his standing.

"How the hell do you do that?" Sasuke asked hoarsely, the first signs of his actual distress lifting in his voice.

"Do what?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Scam me into spilling my guts. It's been like that since I was a kid…"

Kakashi laughed, though the room's atmosphere was still heavy.

"But…" Kakashi began, "Naruto doesn't hate you. And you obviously didn't go to jail." _Itachi took care of that_. "So…everything worked out, didn't it?"

"If you don't count today," Sasuke jeered, "sure."

"…You…love him, don't you?"

Sasuke jerked around so fast, the remaining books tumbled off the shelf.

"What!?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"You're fucking crazy, Kakashi. That's just sick…he's a _guy_, not to mention my friend!"

"I never said he wasn't."

"Why would you even think that!?" Sasuke almost screamed. "What the hell encouraged you to even say that!?"

"Well, you're reacting rather defensively for not having feelings-"

"I don't know what kind of sick habits you have, but don't drag me into your twisted ideals!" Sasuke walked swiftly past Kakashi and slammed to door shut, muttering something like 'fucking crazy old man.'

"Well, at least he's got that off his chest." Kakashi sighed. But he had more things to worry about now, besides Sasuke's pent-up emotions.

Sasuke hadn't gone to school, which meant no one was with Naruto on his way back home.

Naruto was walking home, or already at home, alone.

Sasuke had feelings for Naruto.

And Kakashi knew more than anything that Itachi was far from done yet.

* * *

Yuki: THE END!

Kana: What?

Yuki: Just kidding!

Kyu: You get my hopes up, and then smash them to the ground…

Yuki: Anyway, tune in next time! I'm going to try and quite the habit of updating once every couple of decades. There's like, a 50/50 chance that the next chapter will have a lemon in it, and if not a lemon then definitely a lime!

Kana: I'm surprised we never said this, but NO FLAMING!

Yuki: Yes! THAT TOO!

Kyu: "You can't be successful without criticisms."…But, you won't succeed at anything anyway!

Yuki: You're such a great friend…

Kyu: Remember everybody, if you have low self-esteem and your day sucks, just remember-at least your not Yuki!

Yuki: Oh yeah, and i forgot to add, i know that everything i wrote about Kakashi prabably doesn't make any sense to you right now but in the next few chapters i'll clear it up!


End file.
